Tokyo Marui
Tokyo Marui Co. Ltd. (株式会社東京マルイ Kabushiki-gaisha Tōkyō Marui?) is an airsoft gun manufacturer located in Adachi, Tokyo, Japan.[1] Tokyo Marui is very well known for being one of the highest quality manufacturers when it comes to airsoft guns. They are one of the longest lasting airsoft gun companies that still produce airsoft guns today, they were established in 1965 and produced other toys before they started producing airsoft guns. The recession in the 90's caused the company to just go back to producing airsoft guns instead of R/C cars and other toys. Since then the company has stuck with producing airsoft guns and has also produced a series of model trains. Such is the popularity of its guns that the company has its own center for airsoft called Tokyo Marui BB Sports Field.[2] As its products are notable for their detail and accuracy, they have appeared in numerous movies, such as The Matrix. Tokyo Marui is widely known as Japan's largest and most renowned airsoft gun manufacturer. In C³-bu The vast majority of the airsoft guns used in the show are made by Tokyo Marui, and Tokyo Marui's logo can be seen in the credits after each episode because they sponsored the show. Tokyo Marui dedicated a page on their website to C³-bu and it shows a list of their airsoft guns used by the main characters, however their list is not entirely accurate. All guns in the show are assumed to be made by Marui, however some cannot be TM-made, either because they don't make a replica of that model, or their replica differs from the one seen in the show. The only guns and accessories not made by Marui (used by named characters) are as follows: *Sonora Kashima's M60, presumably made by A&K. The A&K is far more likely than the TOP M60, which is an old, now discontinued replica and had reliability issues. *Yachiyo Hinata's P228, made by WE. Marui's P228 is spring powered as well has having minor cosmetic differences to Yachiyo's/the WE. It's the WE over the Tanaka due to the WE's distinctive finish. *Rin Haruna's M3A1 Grease Gun, made by S&T. *The claw-mount red dot sights on Rain Of Bullets' MP5K-PDWs, presumably made by G&P. Out of the replicas of this sight, the G&P is both the highest quality and more importantly the lens has the same orange tint the one in the show has. *The Raptor-II suppressors on the same MP5K-PDWs, made by Madbull. *Daishichi Hamakaze's gold AKS-47, made by SRC. Gallery Sonora AUG A1.jpg|A TM AUG A1 is Sonora Kashima's main rifle. Marui has discontinued this rifle. Sonora Desert Eagle.jpg|A stainless TM Desert Eagle; a pair of them are used by Sonora as her sidearms. Honoka G36K.jpg|A TM G36KA2, part of the "Recoil Shock" series, is used by Honoka Mutsu. Honoka Mk IV Series '70.jpg|A TM Mk IV Series '70 is Honoka's sidearm. Karila P90.jpg|A TM P90, Karila Hatsuse's primary weapon. Karila Strike Warrior.jpg|A TM Strike Warrior is Karila's pistol. Rento AK-47.jpg|A TM AK-47 is the primary weapon of Rento Kirishima. Rento G26 Advance.jpg|A TM G26 Advance is Rento's sidearm of choice. Yachiyo AWS.jpg|A TM AWS in OD is used by Yachiyo Hinata. It is fitted with a bipod, scope riser, medium-height scope rings, and 3-9x scope which are all also made by Tokyo Marui. Yachiyo Tactical Bipod.jpg|A TM Tactical Bipod, specifically designed for the AWS. Yachiyo Mount Base.jpg|A TM mount base, which raises the level of the scope. Yachiyo Medium Scope Rings.jpg|TM medium-height scope rings. Yachiyo Pro Scope.jpg|A TM Pro Scope with adjustable 3-9x zoom. Yachiyo Type 89-F.jpg|A TM Type 89-F is the rifle used by Yachiyo when not using her AWS. She removed the bipod from her's. Yura Vz 61 Škorpion.jpg|A TM Vz. 61 Škorpion with a customized pistol grip was once owned by Sonora's mentor, who left the gun to Sonora, who in turn gave it to Yura Yamato. Yura later buys drum magazines for it. Yura G17.jpg|A TM G17 is given to Yura by Sonora, and it becomes her sidearm for the rest of the show. Yura M4A1.jpg|A TM M4A1 belonging to Sonora is used by Yura until Sonora gives Yura her Škorpion. Yura M9.jpg|A TM M9 belonging to a member of the club is used by Yura in her first airsoft game. Rin Desert Eagle.jpg|A TM Desert Eagle; a pair of them are used by Rin Haruna. Rain Of Bullets MP5K-PDW.jpg|A TM MP5K-PDW; these are used by all members of Rin's team, Rain Of Bullets, fitted with a red dot sight and suppressor that are not made by Marui. Rain Of Bullets XDM-40.jpg|A TM XDM-40, the standard sidearm of Rain Of Bullets. Aira AK-47 β-Spetsnaz.jpg|A TM AK-47 β-Spetsnaz is used by Aria Hatsuse. Hibiki VSR-10.jpg|A TM VSR-10 in OD, fitted with a scope is Hibiki Tsubaki's rifle. Miyagi Desert Eagle Leon Custom.jpg|A limited production TM Desert Eagle based on a pistol in the Resident Evil series called the "Leon Custom" is used by Miyagi Mochizuki. Aoi M-10.jpg|A TM M-10 is Aoi Seto's weapon of choice. Kinako Uzi.jpg|A TM Uzi; a pair of them are used by Kinako Seto. Midori + Momoka M-11.jpg|A TM M-11; Midori Seto and Momoka Seto each use four of them. Akane G26.jpg|A TM G26, part of the "Gindan" series; a pair of them are used by Akane Seto. Akane's is the red version. Moe PPK S.jpg|A TM PPK/S, part of the "Gindan" series, is used by Moe Seto. Moe's is the blue version. Non-Tokyo Marui Gallery Rento M60.png|An A&K M60 is owned by Sonora and used by Rento and Karila. Yachiyo P228.jpg|A WE P228 is Yachiyo's sidearm. Sonora + Rento Tornado Grenade.jpg|An Airsoft Innovations Tornado Grenade; these are used by Sonora and Rento. Sonora has at least 16 and they're all pink, while Rento has a mix of black and OD grenades. Rin M3A1 Grease Gun.jpg|A S&T M3A1 Grease Gun is Rin's primary weapon. Rain Of Bullets RDS.jpg|A G&P red dot sight for MP5-series weapons; these are used by Rain Of Bullets on their MP5K-PDWs. Rain Of Bullets Raptor-II.jpg|A Madbull Raptor-II suppressor; these are also used on Rain Of Bullets' MP5K-PDWs. Daishichi AKS-47.jpg|A limited production gold SRC AKS-47 is used by Daishichi Hamakaze. Category:Stella Jogakuin Koutou-ka C3-bu (Anime) Category:C3-bu Arsenal Category:C3-bu Production